CUMPLEAÑOS
by OoOo midori-chan oOoO
Summary: -¡¡Waaa!- grita histérico Tamaki- ¡¡ustedes, malditos demonios pervertidos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a robarle su pureza a mi hija! ¡De seguro la han abandonado en algún lugar después de haber ultrajado su inocente cuerpo!-TAMA/HARU


**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, sin más les dejo, dudas, sugerencias pueden dejar un **_**reviews**_** jejeje**

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tamaki corría por los pasillos de aquella escuela perteneciente a su familia, su rosto era adornado por un mojin en los labios y llevaba el ceño fruncido. Una vez llegado a su destino abrió las puertas de la tercera sala de música haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¡Haruhi! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!- gritó y a pasos agigantados se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los gemelos Hitachiin- ¡ustedes demonios!- los señaló- ¡¿en donde esconden a mi hija?!¡¿En dónde la han recluido?!

-Tono cálmese- responden en perfecta sincronía- ¿por qué supones que nosotros sabemos donde se encuentra Haruhi?- le preguntan mientras se miran entre si y encogen sus hombros

…**CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI…**

-¡Haruhi ven aquí, tienes que ver esto!- le llama Hikaru con una sonrisa perversa en los labios

-Pero…

-Vamos Haruhi, se que te va a gustar- comenta Kaoru que la toma de la mano y la lleva al pasillo oscuro donde Hikaru los espera

-Aquí no hay nada…- les dice inocentemente

-¿Quién dice que no?- comentan al mismo tiempo los hermanos mientras comienzan a acorralarla contra la pared

-Kaoru, Hikaru, ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- asustada, comienza a retroceder

-shhh- la calla Kaoru con cara de perversión- guarda silencio…

-Mientras menos te resistas…

-Menos te dolerá- sentencian ambos con una macabra risa demoniaca adornando sus rostros y se abalanzan sobre ella como perros en celo

…**FIN CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI…**

-¡¡Waaa!!- grita histérico Tamaki- ¡¡ustedes, malditos demonios pervertidos!! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a robarle su pureza a mi hija?! ¡De seguro la han abandonado en algún lugar después de haber ultrajado su inocente cuerpo!

-Parece que Tama-chan esta alucinando otra vez- desde la mesita del té comenta Honey quien saborea sus golosinas favoritas

-Hm- le afirma Mori

Del otro lado de la sala, Kyouya ya con los nervios de punta cierra su libreta y deja su asiento para dirigirse hasta el dueño de aquel estruendo.

-Tamaki basta- cansado, Kyouya interrumpe el berrinche del King- Haruhi no vendrá hoy, nadie la ha secuestrado ni ultrajado su cuerpo así que deja tus lloriqueos para después.

-¿C…como has dicho? ¿Qué Haruhi no vendrá hoy…?- incrédulo lo mira pero rápidamente opta una postura de exaltación- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! ¡¡Mala madre!! ¡¿Me has escuchado?! ¡¡¡MALA MADRE!!!

Haciendo acto de sus dotes teatrales una vez más, llora a moco tendido llamando ahora si la completa atención del resto del host que interesados voltean a ver a Kyouya.

-¡Iré a verla en este mismo instante, mi hija me necesita!- decidido se dirige a la puerta- ¡y le diré a nuestra linda hija que es huérfana de madre!

-¡Espéranos tono, nosotros también iremos!- ambos (Kaoru y Hikaru) corren detrás del presidente.

-¡Quietos!- grita Kyouya ya acostumbrado a la ocurrencias de su amigo- tienen obligaciones en el club, así que no van a ningún lado- y con el brillo de sus anteojos cubriéndole su maquiavélica mirada continua- si tanto desean ir a verla tendrán que esperar a que las actividades del día de hoy terminen-y así dio por terminada la conversación.

A duras penas, Tamaki y los gemelos pudieron esperar a que el día laboral terminara y yéndose la ultima clienta Tamaki fue el primero en salir rumbo a la limosina que los llevaría a todos (el club completo) hasta el hogar de Haruhi.

Ya en casa de la muchacha, un delicioso olor inundo las narices de los seis muchachos, sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del vicepresidente.

Justo cuando Tamaki iba a tocar la puerta de aquel modesto departamento, Haruhi abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les invitó a pasar. Una vez dentro, los seis muchachos tomaron asiento en la sala donde un banquete preparado por ella los esperaba; y antes de que Tamaki preguntara porque había faltado esa tarde a las actividades del club Haruhi corrió a la cocina.

Unos diez minutos después, la chica salió con un pastel casero en las manos y cantando el tradicional canto a los cumpleañeros. Kyouya apagó las luces y el resto del club entendió enseguida lo que pasaba acompañándola en su canto. Tamaki, quien estaba muy sorprendido solo atinó a mirarla sonrojado y a sonreír como el idiota que era.

-Feliz cumpleaños sempai, hace dos días me entere que hoy cumplirías años así que le pedí permiso a Kyouya-sempai para prepararte algo- regalándole una sonrisa sincera prosiguió- se que no es mucho comparado con los lujos a los que estas acostumbrado pero lo hice de todo corazón.

-Te equivocas Haruhi- emocionado y enternecido por el detalle de su "hija" Tamaki habló- es lo mejor que pudiste darme el día de hoy- acto seguido la abrazó- gracias, en verdad gracias.

-¡Felicidades Tamaki!- gritaron todos, sin embargo, Kyouya fue el único que notó el leve sonrojo en las mejías de la muchacha que con emoción le daba a Tamaki un cuchillo para que cortara su pastel.

Mientras Haruhi y los gemelos servían el pastel, Tamaki le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a su mejor amigo, después de todo, pensó Kyouya, Tamaki no era tan despistado como creía.

Así el resto de la tarde, entre risas y carcajadas se la pasaron en la morada de los Fujioka, comiendo pastel, bebiendo refresco y sobre todo, festejando y disfrutando del cumpleaños de su amigo, el King de su club.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Eran las seis de la seis de la mañana y Tamaki no había pegado ojo desde que llegó de casa de Haruhi. Se la había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella sonrisa sincera que le adornó los labios a Haruhi cuando la abrazó.

En un instante un fuerte sonrojo le cubrió la cara, se tapo de inmediato con las sabanas hasta las orejas, en verdad, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que Kyouya ya se había dado cuenta, la noche anterior lo descubrió; ahora lo que lo preocupaba era por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar sus sentimientos.

Una vez más la imagen de Haruhi con esa sonrisa encantadora adornándole los labios lo atolondró. Podría jurar que no era como las anteriores que le regalaba, algo se lo decía. Después de todo, pensó, tal vez no era necesario ocultar por mucho su sentir. Algo dentro de él le decía que era correspondido.

**THE END**

* * *

**CONCLUIDO:** lunes 05 de abril de 2010

**HORA:** 3:23 a.m.

* * *

DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS WIWI!!!

Hoy que es tu día, te deseo lo mejor con la única forma que se me ocurrió esta vez. Ya sabes, estos dos días que estuve encerrada en mi cuarto –disque arreglándolo- fue para escribirte este fic.

¡¡¡Te quiero mucho hermanita!!!

**SEGUNDA DEDICATORIA:**

A todas las pesonas que han estado siguiendo mis historias muchas gracias, son sus reviews los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y a todas la que leen tambien ^^

**entre los que dejaron reviews:**

mitsuki-chan, knd.03, setsuna17, kira christhoper, diana masen cullen (review en "gripa")

madame de la feru-du vallon, viry-chan, raik*-chan, vanessamcgregor, akima-06, baby sony (review en "junto a ti")

abarai ebril, sheila (a excelent fried XD!!!), papancake, karla kr, chappyxrukia, angel-truesdale, winrychit (review en "promesa")

a todos ellos:

**¡¡¡muchas gracias!!**


End file.
